The present invention relates generally to the design and construction of a fluid filter that includes various design choices and options that help to reduce the overall cost of the fluid filter. These choices and options include the design of component parts and features as well as the overall fabrication method. More specifically, the present invention relates to the design of a fuel-water separator (FWS) filtration system with a molded synthetic housing. While various materials may be used for this housing, the preferred material is nylon 6/6 33 percent glass filled.
One of the considerations in the design and construction of fluid filtration products is the cost. This consideration does not preclude nor necessarily preempt other design considerations such as filtering efficiency, water separation, ease of use, and reliability. However, there is a substantial market for a FWS filtration system that focuses on a low-cost design and construction. While some of the lower cost features for the present invention may require a proportionately higher capital cost compared to other FWS designs, a sufficiently high volume demand would justify any higher capital cost.
In order to create the low-cost FWS filtration system of the present invention, one design focuses on the molded, synthetic material housing. Another design focuses on the filter element assembly that is received within the housing. Various molding techniques are incorporated into the fabrication of the housing in order to create a low-cost structure. For the filter element assembly, the techniques used for the sealing and the design of the endplates are the focal points for cost reduction measures. The disclosed molding techniques and the filter element assembly construction provide design features that are novel and unobvious.